Smiling In His Sleep
by Merqurius
Summary: Five times Jack Harkness got Ianto Jones to sleep and one time he didn't. Complete. Spoilers throughout Season one up to the first episode of Season two.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of it. Sadly.

**Summary**: Five times Jack Harkness got Ianto Jones to sleep and one time he didn't. Complete. Spoilers throughout Season one up to first episode of Season two.

**Warning**: Spoilers for Cyberwoman, Smalls Worlds and Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. Hints of the Audio Play 'The Dead Line'.

Smiling In His Sleep

_First time_

Jack leaned away from his desk and sighed, ready to call it a day. It was almost ten o'clock in the evening, but due to the above average amount of rift activity that week, the paperwork had been piling up on his desk and he had needed to work late to get rid of it. He'd sent the others home early, partly because everyone was tired after the past couple of days and partly because a storm had been predicted this evening and it wouldn't be safe for them to drive home late. Owen had happily accepted the reprieve. Suzie and Tosh had needed a bit more persuasion, but eventually saw that Jack had made his decision and they were getting the evening off, whether they liked it or not.

So silence had reigned in the hub that evening, only occasionally broken by the sound of Jack's pen on the paper or his fingers on the keyboard. But when Jack leaned back in his chair and contemplated a good evening's work, he heard a soft sound coming from somewhere in the hub. He was immediately on his guard. There were many items in the hub that could cause odd noises and disturbances, but this job had long since taught him not to take any chances. He picked up his Webley from the desk and went to the door of his office. Stepping quietly outside, he saw movement directly in front of him, in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Jack called out and the figure in the darkness moved, stepping out into the light. He quickly lowered his gun.

"It's just me, sir." The soft voice of the young Welshman in front of him sounded clearly through the abandoned hub.

Jack put his gun away. "Ianto. Sorry, you caught me of guard. What are you still doing here? I thought I sent everyone home hours ago."

Ianto smiled wryly. "You didn't dismiss _me_, sir. I was in the archives. I didn't know the others had already left until about an hour ago."

Jack cursed under his breath. He'd hired Ianto only two weeks ago and after the hectic day he'd just had, he'd forgotten about the young man. He'd yelled his instructions to Owen down in the autopsy room and to Tosh and Suzie at their work stations, but he'd forgotton to make the quick trip down to the archives. Ianto had settled in admirably at Torchwood in the past few weeks and at this point, he knew his way around the hub so well that he was nearly invisible. "Sorry, Ianto. I guess I forgot. It won't happen again, I promise."

Again there was that wry smile. Ianto didn't believe him, but still had the grace to nod thankfully. "I'll be going then, sir, if that's alright with you." He turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, but you can't," Jack called him back. Ianto turned back and faced him again. Jack was struck by how tired he looked. His face was pale and there were bags underneath his eyes. Jack suddenly remembered that Ianto was new to all of this, not used to the hours that were customary at Torchwood 3. Torchwood London had had much more personnel and so their workload had been lighter. "There's a storm outside. According to the forecast, you should stay indoors. I'm afraid you're stuck here until tomorrow morning."

Ianto greeted the news with a curt nod. "I understand, sir. I'll be going back to the archives then, unless you require some coffee?"

"No, thank you. Look, why don't you try to get some sleep? I'm sure the archives can wait until tomorrow." Jack didn't wait for a reply. "Do you have some other clothes here that you can change into for the night?"

Ianto shook his head before he spoke, false cheer evident in his voice. "Not necessary, sir. I'll be in the archives."

"Wait!" Jack called him back again and Ianto froze in place. "Stay there." He jogged back to his private room and grabbed an old pair of sweats and a faded t-shirt. The clothes would be too big for Ianto, but he'd be more comfortable in them than in his three-piece suit. He went back to Ianto, who was standing exactly as he'd left him. "Put these on. I'll get something to make you comfortable on the couch."

Ianto didn't move. He just stood there, with the clothes in his hands, looking slightly lost. "This really isn't necessary, sir," he repeated timidly. "I'm fine, honestly."

Jack shook his head. "You're tired, Ianto. And rightly so. You've done good work this week and I want you to keep it up, without succumbing to exhaustion, understand?" He waited for Ianto's nod. "Go downstairs and put those on. The couch will be ready when you return. I'll be in my office if you need anything. Don't hesitate to call, okay?"

Another nod and Ianto hurried away down the steps. Jack got a pillow and a few blankets from his quarters and arranged them on the couch. He dimmed the hub lights. He and Ianto would still be able to make their way around the place, but it would also be dark enough to sleep. Then Jack went back into his office. Ianto's suit and normally immaculate appearance were part of his armour, Jack realized that, even in the short time they'd known each other. He himself felt very much the same about his greatcoat. It would be easier for Ianto to let his guard down and sleep here if Jack wasn't watching him or seeing him out of his suit.

Eventually, he heard Ianto come back, but he waited an hour to check on the young man. When he did, Ianto was curled up on the couch, deep asleep. His left hand was obscured by the blankets, while his right was clutching those same blankets tightly. He looked comfortable and calm. For the first time, Jack appreciated just how young Ianto was. He left quietly. In the morning, Ianto would get up early and when Jack himself would eventually emerge from his room, Ianto would be there, dressed in his immaculate suit and presenting Jack with a divine cup of coffee. And Jack wouldn't have it any other way.

_Second Time_

"How is he?" Jack asked Owen, looking down at Ianto, who was sitting on the autopsy table, staring blankly at his own feet. His rumpled suit and bleeding forehead served as the only reminders of that day's gruesome events. The bodies of Lisa, the doctor and the pizza girl had been stored in the morgue and the blood had been cleaned from the floor. That left them only with Ianto to deal with.

Owen sighed. They were out of earshot of Ianto, but even if they'd been standing next to him, Owen wasn't sure if he'd hear them. "Physically, he'll be okay. He's exhausted and slightly malnourished. A few of his ribs are bruised, but not fractured and he's had a nasty blow to the head, though no concussion. He needs rest most of all." He hesitated, before continuing. "Jack, I'd never thought I'd say it, but be gentle with him. He's broken. He can't take much more."

Jack was surprised by the medic's words, but didn't show it. Owen could be cold, even cruel, but sometimes he showed himself to be surprisingly caring and Jack reluctantly had to admit that he was right. Though he was still angry about what happened that day, Ianto didn't need his rage and condemnation. "I understand."

"I presume you're taking him home?" When Jack nodded, Owen pressed a bottle of tablets into his hand. "Sleeping pills. He'll need them tonight."

When Jack told Ianto they were going home, the younger man didn't react. Jack had to take his arm and lead him through the hub as if he were a small child. Owen, Tosh and Gwen all averted their gazes as he passed them. Jack also had to help Ianto into his coat and open the car door for him. After a reminder, Ianto put the seat belt on by himself, but still didn't look at Jack. When they arrived at his house, Jack searched Ianto's pockets for the keys and let them in. The apartment was just as he'd expected it. Neat and clean, with an extensive book collection lining one of the walls. Jack sat Ianto down on the couch while he went to hang up their coats.

When he walked back into the room, Ianto finally looked at him. Jack almost took a step back when he saw the look in the young man's eyes. It wasn't the anger behind it that was scary. It was the sheer amount of sorrow. Ianto's voice was thick with unshed tears when he spoke. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have -" He seemed incapable of finishing the thought. "I'm sorry. I let you down. I let _her_ down." He buried his face in his hands and Jack was at his side in a flash. He didn't sit down, though, but remained standing next to Ianto, putting a hand on the Welshman's bend head.

He didn't want to hug Ianto, he didn't want to hold him. Such a gesture would be too intimate for the man who'd just executed his girlfriend. The events of this day had been caused by Jack's inability to get close to Ianto, his inability to see him. It wasn't Jack's place to get so close now that it was too late.

When the desperate sobs seemed to cease and Ianto was simply weary with grief and sorrow, Jack led him to the bathroom. While he left Ianto standing there, he removed the sharp objects from the room and went to get Ianto's night clothes. "Take a shower, Ianto. Clean yourself up." Ianto nodded dully. "You get ten minutes, then I'm coming in, understood?"

The 'yes, sir' Ianto gave him seemed routine and devoid of emotion. He didn't move until Jack left him alone, leaving the door slightly ajar just in case.

While the water of the shower cascaded down on Ianto, Jack made his way to the bookshelve. Ianto owned all the classics, from _Paradise Lost_ to _Crime and Punishment_, from Shakespeare to Oscar Wilde. All of his copies appeared to have been read multiple times. Jack was struck by how much he didn't know about his employee. The guilt hit him in full force again. He'd love to discuss some of these works with the younger man, but he was afraid he'd wasted that chance now.

The water in the bathroom stopped and Jack waited for Ianto to emerge. When he did, Jack led him to the bed. He got a glass of water and held out two white pills to Ianto.

The young man eyed them wearily. "Retcon, sir?"

"No. I'm not giving up on you, Ianto Jones. Not without having made an effort to get to know you. These are sleeping pills."

Ianto nodded, still neither relieved nor grateful. He took the pills from Jack's hand and swallowed them, taking a gulp of water to wash them away. He eased back onto the bed, wincing at the pain in his bruised ribs. The sleeping pills were starting to work rapidly, but Ianto fought to keep his eyes open, looking straight at Jack. "I hate you, you know. I hate you." His voice faltered slightly. "And I don't want to. I'm sorry."

His eyes fell shut and Jack crouched down to his level, his mouth close to Ianto's ear. He wasn't sure if the younger man was still conscious, but he whispered it anyway. "So am I."

_Third Time_

"What's the verdict?" Jack asked Owen. The scene was eerily similar to the one of a few months earlier. Again, Ianto Jones was sitting on the autopsy table and Jack and Owen were discussing his health. Only this time, they were doing it right in front of him. This time, Ianto heard them and took a keen interest. And this time, Jack burned with pride instead of rage when he looked at the younger man.

"Two ribs are fractured. Some cuts and bruises, especially on his torse, some on his head." Owen brushed Ianto's hair aside to show Jack the place where one of the cannibals had struck him with the butt of the shotgun. Ianto winced and pulled his head back. They'd only just returned from Brecon Beacons, having dropped Tosh and Gwen off at their homes. Jack had insisted that Owen checked Ianto over at the hub, despite Ianto's claims that he was fine. "He also has a concussion. And he's refusing to take any painkillers."

Jack folded his arms at that last statement and Ianto grew defensive quickly under his stern gaze. "They make me woozy! I wouldn't be able to drive back home!"

"You're not going anywhere," Jack told him firmly. "You're taking those painkillers and you're sleeping here. And I'll be waking you every few hours to see if you still remember your name."

Ianto rolled his eyes at that, but the effect was lost by the fact that he had started shivering and just looked plain miserable.

After he'd taken the medication under both Jack's and Owen's scrutiny, Ianto was led to Jack's private room. Even when lying comfortably under the covers, he was still shivering and despite the painkillers, the trembling made his ribs hurt.

"You okay?" Jack asked, sitting on a nearby chair and eyeing him worriedly. He'd seen how restless Ianto had been for the past hour and he'd ascribed that to fear. It was logical. The events of tonight had even terrified Jack. Therefore, he'd decided not to leave Ianto on his own just yet.

"Still cold," Ianto replied through chattering teeth, no longer feeling the need to be stoic.

Jack looked around helplessly. "I'm sorry, I haven't got any blankets left." He looked searchingly around the room once more. Then, making up his mind, he pulled off his shoes and shirt and joined Ianto under the covers. Cautiously, he went to lay side by side with the Welshman, taking care not to jar his ribs or hurt him in any other way, but making sure that his body heat was still warming Ianto. "Is this alright?"

Ianto nodded sleepily, feeling woozy from the painkillers. He leaned his head against Jack's muscular chest. A few months earlier, this would have been wrong. Maybe it was still wrong, but Ianto found he didn't care. He was already half asleep when he mumbled: "I don't hate you anymore, you know."

Jack just held him close.

_Fourth Time_

"Go home. Sleep. You're exhausted." Jack told Ianto. He was standing behind the younger man with folded arms, trying his best to look intimidating and authoritative.

Ianto didn't even look at him and stubbornly typed away at his computer. "I'm fine, sir."

"Alright," Jack took a step closer and the tone of his voice grew a bit more threatening. "Ianto Jones, I'm ordering you, as your Captain and your superior, to go home and sleep."

Ianto finally turned around, a look of annoyance on his face. "I would love to, _Captain_, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't," Ianto explained. "I lay in bed and nothing happens."

"Okay," Jack said, forgetting his stern Captain approach and sitting down next to Ianto. He knew that Ianto had been suffering from nightmares for the past few weeks, but that hadn't prevented him from still getting a few hours of sleep each night. "Have you tried sleeping pills?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, don't like them. I want to be able to wake up at all times. You kind of need to, with this job." He looked suspiciously at Jack. "Are you going to make me take them?"

"No, I'm not." Jack reassured him. He felt the same about sleeping pills. They were a last resort, not a first remedy. "But you are coming with me. Come on." He was already back on his feet.

Ianto got up wearily and followed him, figuring that the path of least resistance was going to make his life the easiest tonight. Jack led him to the SUV and opened the passenger door for him. "In."

Ianto got in and Jack drove off. "Where are we going?" Ianto asked.

"Nowhere."

Ianto frowned for a moment and then got Jack's drift. "What, you're just going to drive around, hoping I'll fall asleep like a bloody toddler?" he asked indignantly.

"Language," Jack reprimanded him with an infuriating smile. "And yes."

Ianto huffed and crossed his arms in a petulant manner. Jack reached over and with the press of a button, tilted Ianto's chair backwards, startling the younger man. He then opened the glove compartment, got out a blanket and threw it at him. "There. Now close your eyes."

Ianto reluctantly spread the blanket over himself. "This is not going to work. You drive like a maniac."

"Excuse me!" It was Jack's turn to be indignant. "I'm driving like a maniac when we're chasing weevils or other alien lifeforms! Right now, I'm driving like a model citizen. Which I am."

Ianto grudgingly had to admit that Jack had a point about his driving, though he couldn't quite agree with his last statement. The roads were empty, yet Jack was keeping to the speed limit and taking all the corners gently and responsibly. Any other day and Ianto would have been overjoyed.

"Close your eyes." Jack ordered again. He looked over at the passenger seat and saw that his instructions weren't being followed. "Close. Your. Eyes."

Ianto rolled them instead, but then decided not to push it. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as much as possible in the car seat, listening to the low rumble of the heavy engine.

Barely fifteen minutes had gone by before Ianto's breathing evened out and he was fast asleep. It took another fifteen minutes for Jack to get them back to the hub. Once they were there, Jack unbuckled Ianto's seat belt and gently lifted the younger man out of the car. Ianto wasn't heavy and Jack had no trouble getting him back into the hub and into bed. As he put him down, Ianto's eyes opened just slightly. "Are you going to do this every time I can't sleep?"

"Yes." Jack leaned over him and stroked Ianto's cheek with his index finger while tucking him in with his other hand. It was enough to get him back to sleep, though Jack thought he heard Ianto mumbling something about how their gas bill was going to be outrageous. Jack chuckled at that and reckoned he was perfectly willing to pay for all the fuel they needed himself.

_Fifth Time_

"What?"

"O, come on, Jack. It's not that bad!"

"What?" Jack was standing in Ianto's living room, brandishing a book at the younger man, who was seated on the couch. "What do you mean you've never read _Harry Potter_? It's a classic! And you own it, for God's sake!"

Ianto snatched the book out of Jack's hands and put it down on his coffee table. "My niece gave it to me for my birthday, a few years ago. I never got round to it, that's all. I have better things to do." He ignored Jack's outraged 'what?' and continued, pointing his finger accusatory at his boss. "The fact that you still haven't read _Hamlet_, is what is truly shameful here!"

Jack waved that comment away as if it was an annoying fly. "Shame on you, Ianto Jones. You've managed to struggle through _War and Peace_, – which took me about twenty-six years, by the way, the library fine was gigantic – but you couldn't read _Harry Potter_." He shook his head gravely. "You should get your priorities straight, young man."

Ianto started laughing at that. "And what are you going to do about it, sir?"

"I shall take immediate action," Jack told him mock sternly. "You are going to bed, right now."

"What?" It was Ianto's turn to squeak in outrage. "It's nine o'clock!"

Jack arched an eyebrow. "So?" His voice had gained that dangerous tone and Ianto knew all protest was futile. He aimed a last glare at Jack and went towards his room. "I take it you'll be joining me? I'm not going if you won't, you know."

Jack smirked at him. "Naturally."

Ten minutes later, Ianto was lying under the covers, eyes closed, waiting for Jack. After a moment, he felt the bed dip underneath the other man's weight. He expected to feel Jack's lips on his own, maybe one of his hands on his body. What he didn't expect, however, was Jack's voice telling him: "_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_, by J.K. Rowling."

Ianto cracked open one eye. Jack was laying on his back, peering at the book that was resting on his chest.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack looked at him, a look of vague annoyance on his face. "What does it look like? I'm educating you. Now hush."

Ianto hushed obediently and closed his eyes again. A moment later, he was disturbed by a firm poke in the ribs. Ianto opened his eyes and glared at Jack. "What was that for?"

Jack looked at him sternly. "You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you?"

Ianto rolled his eyes wearily. "No, sir."

"Good." Jack went back to reading. He read well, Ianto thought. Calmly and clearly, putting on odd voices to illustrate the different characters. Ianto laughed out loud when he imagined Owen's reaction at Jack's high-pitched squeal that was supposed to be Aunt Petunia. Strangely enough, Ianto found himself rather enjoying the book. It made him laugh, on occasion, and he was able to relax completely.

Jack had already read _Harry Potter_ several times. He'd seen all the movies in the cinema with Toshiko, who was also an enthusiast. However, Jack had never read any of the books out loud and found them even more fun that way. It was almost two hours later when his voice was starting to get a little hoarse. He also noticed a change in Ianto's breathing and when he looked over at the younger man, he saw that he was sleeping.

Jack marked the page of the book and put it down on the floor. He'd continue tomorrow. Then he pressed a kiss on Ianto's lips, turned off the lights and listened to the other man's quiet breathing.

_One Time He Didn't_

"Want to try to get some rest?" Jack asked, looking over at Ianto. They were laying in Ianto's bed. Jack had returned to Cardiff after his trip with the Doctor only a few hours ago and after they'd dispensed of John Hart and had to deal with avoiding themselves, Jack and Ianto had chosen to settle here.

"No, I'm fine." Ianto's hand was resting lightly on Jack's arm, almost as if he wanted to reassure himself that the other man was truly back.

"Really? You look tired," Jack frowned, scrutinizing Ianto.

Ianto didn't tell him how he'd barely slept the past months. How he'd missed their evening drives and Jack reading to him. Instead, he simply said: "I'm not going to sleep."

"What? Not ever again?" Jack joked, but the smile quickly faded from his lips. "You're afraid I'm going to go again, are you?"

"I'm sorry," Ianto told him softly. "I know you said you wouldn't, but you were gone so suddenly and now I just..." He faltered.

"You just need proof?" Jack completed his sentence and when Ianto nodded, he said: "I understand. And I'm going to give it to you. I'm staying. However, I'm kinda tired myself. Mind if I get some sleep?"

"No, no, not at all," Ianto assured him quickly, flashing Jack a smile. Jack returned it, before closing his eyes and quickly dropping off.

Jack had been asleep for two hours now and Ianto was still stubbornly staying awake. There was something different about Jack ever since he'd come back, but Ianto couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He was still just as warm as he had always been and he still had the desire to touch and be touched that was so typical of Jack. Sometimes Ianto marveled at Jack's need for human contact. Every time Jack woke up from death, the first thing he did was reaching out for someone to hold. Ianto himself had never been used to much physical contact. His parents had shunned it and so he hadn't grown up with it.

Jack had taught him how pleasant it was to be held when you fell asleep or to wake up in someone's arms and Ianto appreciated that. But right now, Ianto was laying on his side, deliberately slightly apart from Jack, not quite touching him. This way, he could watch the other man when he slept. He suddenly realized what was different about the other man since he'd returned. Jack wasn't smiling.

When Ianto had first seen Jack smile in his sleep, he reasoned that it was a one-off, something that just happened when Jack had a particularly nice dream. But in the weeks that followed, he'd noticed that Jack was almost always smiling in his sleep. Now, he was frowning, his breathing coming in short gasps and he was reaching out to Ianto, twisting his fingers in the younger man's t-shirt. Ianto gently untangled them and shied away a little more.

Jack had left him. He'd been gone as suddenly as he had appeared today and Ianto had some difficulty dealing with it. Jack had tried his best by asking him out on a date and by spending the evening with him. Ianto had gone along with his efforts, had appreciated them, but couldn't help still feeling hesitant.

Jack reached out for him again, moaning softly in his sleep. This time, Ianto let him. He allowed Jack to draw him close and revelled in the heat of the older man's body. The familiarity of Jack's smell almost brought tears to his eyes. Ianto glanced up for a moment, before burying his head in Jack's chest again and closing his eyes. The sight of Jack's face had been reassuring. It was alright now. Everything was back to normal. It was okay.

Jack was smiling in his sleep.

The End

Please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear some feedback.


End file.
